Survival (Season 2)
by clexa4ever
Summary: This is the second season of my series, Survival. Things get more personal and more deadly.
1. 2x01- The truth comes out

Rachel kept thinking about what Mercedes had said. How Quinn has saved their life, especially hers and truth be told, she hasn't thanked her properly so she decided to do it. She walked up to their room and opened the door.

The scene in front of her was so beautiful. Quinn and Beth sleeping together, they looked so much alike, Rachel wished she had a camera to capture this moment.

She was still admiring and she didn't realize that Quinn had woken up.

"It's rude to stare, you know?" Quinn said startling Rachel who chuckles. "Sorry, I couldn't help it. You two look adorable." She said as Quinn detangled herself from Beth and stood up.

"Yeah, it's the best and probably the only way I can sleep now. With her. She makes everything better. She gives me hope." Quinn said turning slightly to look at her daughter soundly asleep. "What brings you here?"

"I was talking with Mercedes and she reminded that you saved my life from that lunatic and I haven't properly thanked you for it."

"If it wasn't for you, I would have probably died that night. Thank you so much Quinn." Rachel said and Quinn smiled.

"It was nothing Rachel. You would have done the same besides it's my job now to keep you all safe." Quinn said and she could see for a brief moment disappointment flash across Rachel's eyes. But it was gone.

"Well, either way thank you very much." Rachel was going to leave when Quinn held her arm. "Rachel wait." Quinn said and Rachel turned to face her. "What is it Quinn?" Rachel asked.

"Those are not the only reasons why I saved you." Quinn said.

She actually didn't know what she was doing but she did know she wasn't going to stop now. She started and she would finish it. No matter what the result will be.

"What is the other reasons?" Rachel asked confused by Quinn's behavior. "Actually, there is only one more reason and it's the most important one.

"I wasn't going to tell you but that was before the world ended and I fear time is precious now and I feel that at least you deserve to know." Quinn said taking a step closer to Rachel.

"The reason, the real reason why I saved you is because I love you Rachel." Quinn finally said it. She finally said those words aloud.

Rachel's eyes went wide open but she couldn't say anything so Quinn continued. "I'm in love with you Rachel Barbra Berry and I want you to know." Quinn said.

"How? When? Why?" Rachel could only say at the moment as Quinn smiled. "How? Day by day, the feeling grew inside of me and at first I didn't want to acknowledge but at some point I couldn't deny it anymore. Not even to myself." Quinn said taking another step closer to Rachel.

"When? Since the first time I met you. I knew that you were special. I know you're probably wondering why did I treat you so badly if I loved you, right?" Rachel could only nod.

"Because I was afraid of the way you made me feel and being with you would jeopardize everything I worked so hard for. My popularity." Quinn said honestly. There was no point in lying anymore.

"So I did what I could to push you away and tried to mask my feelings for you. And I made fun of you to make you hate me so that I wouldn't be tempted to be with you anymore than I already did."

"I was a complete idiot, I know. I hate myself for every bad moment I put you through and for every tear you cried because of the things I said and did to you."

"Believe me if I could make all the pain go away, I would. If I could go back in time and change everything I would."

"I want you to know how sorry I am for everything I did to you, Rachel. I really am." Quinn said and she was being sincere, Rachel saw that.

"It was a little before the prom of last year that I realized that what I felt for you was love. The day of the prom I must admit I was jealous of Jesse. The slap I gave you was irrational, I'm so sorry about that too."

"I wanted to confess everything to you after Nationals, I had a surprise event prepared for you but then Finn too you out and I thought I had no chance." Quinn said.

"But Brit and Santana told me that I need to do it either way so I was going to ask you to go with me but then there was the…"

"Kiss with Finn." Rachel said and Quinn nodded. "I joined the skanks because I needed to be away from you and Finn."

"Seeing you two together was too much for me." Quinn said taking another step closer.

This time, there was barely any distance between the two of them. She looked straight in to Rachel's eyes and raised her hand to caress Rachel's cheek.

She closed her eyes when she touched her. How much she had wanted to do this. Rachel closed her eyes as well.

"When you told me you would get married, I wanted to die." Quinn whispered. "But I only ever wanted you to be happy and I still do."

"But I can't deny how much **I** wished I could be the one to make you happy." Quinn said and closed the gap between them.

Their lips touched lightly, it was sweet, slow but as Rachel started to kiss her back, she started to deepen the kiss.

She wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist as Rachel wrapped hers around her neck as they kissed.

Quinn couldn't believe what was happening but she wouldn't think about it, only enjoy it. The kiss lasted until Beth yawned and they broke the kiss.

They looked at each other before Quinn joined their foreheads together as they regained their breath.

"Quinn." Rachel said but Quinn kissed her again. "Please, don't say anything. Not now. Let me have this moment. I need this. I need you." Quinn said kissing her again. Rachel broke the kiss after a while.

"Quinn, we can't do this. I have Finn." Rachel said and Quinn sighed letting go of her. "I know. Believe me, I know."

"Don't worry, I won't ask you to leave him for me. I know you will never leave him for me." Quinn said turning her back and walking to the window.

"I know that you love him. You always have and you will never leave him. It would be stupid to think otherwise, I already know."

"I just wanted to have something, just a moment with you to remember." Quinn said as a tear rolled down on her face.

She knew that this would soon end but she desperately wanted to delay this moment as long as she could.


	2. 2x02- Keep everyone safe

"Quinn, I won't say that I will be with Finn forever. We broke up once, we may do again but just not now. I'm happy with him." Rachel said and Quinn closed her eyes.

"I know that Rachel, you don't need to say it. I only told you how I felt because now we don't know if we will have time."

"Our future is more uncertain than ever and if something happened, I just wanted to make sure you knew. Nothing more." Quinn said turning back to look at Rachel.

"I love you but I'm not asking for you to leave Finn to be with me. I just wanted to say it and you don't have to worry about me, I'm okay." Quinn said and Rachel sighed.

"Before anything, you are my friend Quinn. Of course I will worry about you. Always." Rachel said getting closer.

"I want you to know that what happened here meant something for me. I'm just not sure what, I'm still confused." Rachel said and Quinn nodded.

"I understand, don't worry. No pressure." Quinn hugged Rachel as Rachel hugged her tightly. "Everything is okay, I promise you." Quinn said and Rachel felt a tear roll down on her face. Beth started waking up and they broke the hug.

"Well, I will leave you two alone. She needs her mother." Rachel said and Quinn smiled. "Thank you for everything." Quinn said and Rachel smiled. "Thank you." Quinn smiled and turned to go check on Beth.

"Hi, monkey. Slept well?" The little girl reached out to her. Rachel watched their interaction with huge smile on her face before leaving the room.

Quinn looked at the door closed and finally let the tears fall freely on her face while holding her daughter closer to her.

Beth looked at her and touched her tears. "Mommy." Quinn looked at her shocked. She had said mommy. She called Quinn mommy, she could not believe that.

She smiled as big as possible and hugged her daughter tightly while crying her eyes out, this time of happiness.

Shelby came in the room to check on her daughter when she saw the scene in front of her.

"What is going on? Did something happen?" Shelby asked and Quinn nodded. Shelby became worried. "What happened? Something bad? Is she okay?" She asked and Quinn nodded.

"She is fine. I'm not." Quinn said and Shelby went to sit with them on the bed. "What happened Quinn? I'm worried." Shelby asked and Quinn looked at her.

"She called me mommy." Quinn said and started crying even more while Shelby smiled. "Quinn, that is amazing." Shelby said holding the younger girl's hand.

"I know how you feel. When she called me mama the first time, it was an experience I could never describe and now you are feeling it too. I'm really happy for you Quinn." Shelby said and Quinn looked at her.

"You are not angry she considers me her mom too?" Quinn asked and Shelby smiled. "Some time ago, I think I would have."

"But you have proven that you deserve her to call you that. You are proving to be a responsible parent in a screwed up situation."

"Besides, I do believe that she is our daughter. I think we are both her mothers and if I'm being honest sharing worries and other things with someone who loves her as much as i do, it's relaxing."

"Being a single parent is twice as hard. Knowing I can count on you makes me relieved." Shelby said and Quinn smiled.

"I swear to you Shelby, she's the most important thing in my life. There's nothing I wouldn't do to keep her safe and unharmed, you can trust me on that."

"I will never let anything happen to her. Even if I have to give my life to protect her, I will." Quinn said and Shelby could feel the sincerity in every single word.

"I know Quinn. And knowing that really leaves me less terrified than I am." Shelby said and Quinn hugged her with Beth in between.

"Mama. Mommy." The little girl called and they smiled. "Hi, princess." "Hey, monkey." Shelby looked at Quinn.

"Really, Quinn? Monkey?" Shelby smiled. "What? It's cute." They laughed and the three of them spent a wonderful afternoon together.

Quinn even managed to get her head out of her Rachel problem. She really didn't think that Rachel would leave Finn for her.

She was sure that the other girl didn't feel anything for her and the kiss, well, it was a one-time thing. The fact that Rachel kissed her back doesn't mean anything.

It was just the heat of the moment and nothing more. Rachel doesn't feel anything for her besides friendship.

Quinn kept telling herself that in hope that her heart wouldn't start hoping that there could be something between them.

Hoping that maybe deep down, Rachel feels something for her as well. That Rachel could come to love her more than she loves Finn.

Hoping that Rachel would choose her over him. That in this screwed up situation, they could be happy together. Hoping that they could find love.

But that was her wishful thinking. She needed to accept that she won't have Rachel's heart. She needed to focus at what she needed to focus on.

Her daughter. The group. Zombies. Keep everyone safe. They were her responsibility now. They trusted her and she couldn't fail.

That's what she needed to occupy her mind with. Not Rachel. Rachel is off her limits. Rachel has a boyfriend, a fiancée. Someone she wants to marry and that is not her.

The night passed by with no problems. Mike and Mrs. Schue stayed watch. Everything was calm, no sign of zombies anywhere near them.

The place they were in was really good and gave a feeling of safety and that's exactly what they needed right now.

Two day passed since they arrived, Quinn has given a few instructions here and there when needed but everything was going great. Except, for one thing.

Quinn noticed that her mother was getting sick and was acting a little weird. She was quieter than usual but Quinn was thinking that it was because of everything that has happened but boy, was she wrong.

Her mother was taking a shower and Quinn needed to brush her teeth so she quietly opened the door and when she looked to the box, her world feel apart right below her feet.

She saw a huge bite mark on her mother's shoulder. The wound was really big and the only one that could have done that was her father.

He must have turned into a zombie when he was holding her down. He must have bitten her and those were the screams Quinn heard.

This could not be happening. Not to her. Not to her mother. She knew that the bite would soon kill her mother and turn her into one of the zombies.

And when it did, she would attack someone from the group and Quinn could not let that happen. She needed to protect everyone, that was her job now and she couldn't fail.

She needed to be strong. She knew what she had to do.

 **Please tell me if you like where the story is going. I have the end pretty clear but your comments can change how we get there so please give me your reviews, I'll make sure to respond to them.**


	3. 2x03- I am sorry

Quinn went to the other bathroom and brushed her teeth. She threw water on her face a couple of times then she looked in the mirror. She needed to find strength for what was going to happen.

She went to her room, changed her clothes and walked downstairs. It was breakfast, everyone was finishing eating when Quinn came into view.

"Hey, Quinn. Are you going to eat?" Tina asked and Quinn shook her head. "No, Tina. I'm not hungry. You guys can have my share." Quinn said trying to smile.

Most people didn't notice that it was fake, except 3 people. Rachel, Puck and Santana. They knew something was definitely bothering the blonde girl.

"San, are you finished? I need to talk to you." Quinn said and Santana looked at her. "Yes, I'm finished. Let's go outside." Santana said getting up from the table and walking along with Quinn outside. They went to the bench outside and sat down.

"What is it, Quinn? I know you. Something is wrong. Tell me, maybe I can help you." Santana asked and a tear rolled down on the blonde's face.

"Quinn, what is going on? You are scaring me." Santana came closer to her. "My mother was bitten by my father after he had turned into a zombie." Quinn managed to say. "What?" Santana wasn't sure she heard correctly.

"I saw her taking a shower just now. She has a big bite mark on her shoulder. My dad must have turned and bitten her before I killed him and you know what that means." Quinn said.

"She will turn into a zombie." Santana said sadly and Quinn nodded. 'Exactly. But I can't let that happen. I can't let her turn and attack someone. I can't." She said trying to hold her tears.

"So what are you going to do?" Santana asked. "What needs to be done." Quinn said sghing. "Quinn, I'm so sorry." Sanatana said and hugged her friend for a while.

Quinn broke the hug and looked at the girl. "I need your help, S." Quinn said and Santana nodded. "Anything you want. Just tell me." She said.

"I need you to keep everyone inside while I do it. Can you do that for me? Please." Quinn asked with much difficulty.

"Of course, Quinn. Anything you need. But are you sure you want to do it yourself? You can always ask someone else to do it."

"Why don't you ask Puck to do it? He will do it if it spares you the pain." Santana said but Quinn shook her head.

"She is my mother. My responsibility I have to do it." Quinn said and Santana nodded. "Okay. I'll do what you asked me. Is it now?" Quinn shook her head.

"No, it's too early. I think it's better after lunch. What do you think?" Quinn asked and Santana looked at her and held her hands.

"I think it's perfect. You should take the chance and spent these few hours with her." Santana said and Quinn nodded.

"People may say what they want but you are one of the best friend I could ask for. I hope you know how much you mean to me." Quinn said.

"I may have said and done things to you but at the end of the day, I still love you. You and Brittany are my best friends and I would do anything for any of you."

"I also want to apologize if I ever offended you or said mean things to you and I'm sorry for talking in public about your boob job in junior year." Quinn said and Santana pushed her.

"I'm serious, I'm sorry. But you did tell everyone I was pregnant of Puck and not Finn so I guess we're even." Quinn smiled and so id Santana.

"I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have done it." Santana apologized. "It needed to happen anyway. You ended up helping." Quinn said.

"I also consider you like my sister and well, Britt's my girlfriend so I love you two really much. Not in the same way, of course." Santana was saying when Brittany came towards them and sat on the other side of Quinn.

"What are you talking about?" Brittany asked. "About how we love each other." Quinn said and Brittany smiled.

"I remember when we all started at the Cheerios. Sue was terrible but we joined forces and didn't let her break us. And there it came to life, The Unholy Trinity." Brittany said as the other two smiled remembering.

"We all slept with Puck, almost at the same time. See how far our friendship goes? That's once in a lifetime kind of achievement." Santana said and they laughed.

"I do really love you guys so much. Frannie was my sister by blood but you girls are my sisters by heart. I hope you know that and always remember I will be here if you ever need me for anything. Except being in a threesome with you two." Quinn said and they laughed.

"We love you too, Quinn. Very, very much." Brittany said and the three of them laughed and hugged each other tightly.

Quinn did exactly what Santana, she tried to spend the most amount of time possible with her mother. What she was going to do was going to ask so much from her. She didn't know if she was ready but she knew that there was no other way.

As much as it would hurt her, it was the right thing to do. For everyone, her mother as well. She couldn't let her mother turn into one of those things.

The time had come. Quinn signaled to Santana, that understood that it was time for her to do what Quinn had asked of her. Quinn called her mother outside as everyone was finishing eating lunch.

"Quinn, what do you want to talk to me?" Judy asked and Quinn breathed deeply. "Let's take a walk first." She started walking and her mother followed her towards the back of the house.

"What is it Quinn?" Her mom asked again and she gathered her courage and said it. "Why didn't you tell me that dad bite you on the shoulder after he turned into a zombie?" Judy stopped and so did Quinn.

"How do you know about this? I haven't told anyone." Her mother asked confusedly as to how that information got to Quinn.

"I saw you taking a shower. Why didn't you tell me?" Quinn asked. "I thought it wasn't a big deal, that the wound would heal normally but…" Judy was saying and stopped.

"But it isn't healing, is it? It's getting worse." Quinn said and her mother nodded. "I don't know why or what's wrong with it." Judy said sincerely.

"Mom, I want you to listen to me very carefully, okay?" Nod. "The reason is not healing is because it's not a normal wound. Dad was a zombie by the time he bite you so it's not healing because it's infected with the same virus that turned people into those things."

"It's not going to heal. It will slowly kill you until it turns you into one of them." Quinn said and her mother was in shock.

"It's a way to spread it. I have seen it in every movie or series about zombies. That's why you have been feeling sick these past few days. It's killing you from the inside." Quinn said as tears fell down on her face.

"So I will become one of those monsters?" Judy asked. "Yes, I'm sorry." Quinn said. "And you asked me out here to kill me, am I right? That's why you insisted that we spent this morning together." Quinn was crying right now.

"I have no choice, I have to protect everyone. I can't put them, Beth, in danger. I'm so sorry." Judy hugged her daughter as tightly as she could.

"You are doing the right thing honey and I'm proud of you. You are a woman now. A responsible, beautiful woman but you will always be my little girl." Judy said and broke the hug wiping Quinn's tears.

"I am sorry for not being the mother you deserved. I should have protected you better from your father, from everyone who hurt you."

"I was weak and I failed but I know you are nothing like me and won't make the same mistakes that I did with your daughter. Because you are the strongest person I know and you are doing a wonderful job watching over everyone here."

"I am sure one day your daughter will know how lucky she is to have you as her mother as I am for having you as my daughter."

"I love you so much Quinn, more than you can imagine." Her mother said and she was crying. "I love you too. I always will." Quinn said and her mother nodded.

"It's time Quinn. I'm ready."


	4. 2x04- She is gone

Meanwhile in the house, Rachel was about to walk out when Santana stood between the door and her. "I need to go patrol, Santana." Rachel said.

"Not for now. Everyone is to stay inside." Santana said as everyone started paying attention to her. "Why is that?" Tina asked.

"Quinn's orders. No one is to go out for now." Santana said and they were ready to drop it.

Rachel turned around and was walking away from the door and everyone was going to continue with their stuff when Finn stood up.

"What? No one is going to say anything? Are you really just going to let her give orders like this and you will all obey?" He asked and everyone looked at him.

"If Quinn gave this order, I trust that she has a good reason to do it and yes, I will obey. Do you have a problem?" Sam said and a few others nodded agreeing with what he had just said.

"Of course, I have a problem with it. She doesn't have the right to order anyone around." Finn said angrily.

"Yes, she has. Quinn is the leader, if she thinks is best for us to stay inside, there's exactly where we will be. You are the one who can't order us around." Mercedes said.

"Don't you see? If you give this power to her, this will be just like high school all over again. Or have you forgotten how many times she has humiliated us?"

"She only decided to rejoin the glee club to get her daughter back. Have you forgotten that, Shelby? How she planned to get Beth away from you?" Finn said and Shelby was holding Beth.

"No, I have not but we already cleared that up and I have forgiven her. Beth is **our** daughter and we **both** agreed on that." Shelby said.

"I can't believe you will allow this to happen. You are all crazy." He said. "No, we are not. You are crazy for power. The same power you condemn us for giving to Quinn."

"Deep down, you wanted to be the one to have our blind trust, to be the leader, to have the power to order us around. You are crazy, Finn and that is not good." Brittany said.

"You are a bastard, Finn Hudson. Not even in a million years would you be half of the man Quinn is. You are a selfish and stupid asshole."

"And if you say one more thing against Quinn , I swear I'm going to…" A gunshot was heard. Everyone froze on their spot.

"Mrs. Pillsbury, keep the children inside." Santana said before she opened the door and started running outside with everyone following behind.

She heard Quinn's cry and followed it and she stopped once she saw the scene in front of her as well as everyone else who followed her.

Quinn was on the ground holding her mothers' body while sobbing loudly. The blood falling out of her mother's head where the bullet went in.

"No!" Quinn screamed holding the body closer. "What happened?" Rachel asked. "Judy was bitten by a zombie. Quinn had to…" Santana couldn't finish. She walked slowly and kneeled down hugging Quinn.

"San…" Quinn managed to say it. Santana started crying. "It's okay. I'm here. It's okay." Brittany also came to join the hug.

They were best friends through happiness or sadness and Quinn desperately needed them both at this moment.

"She did it. I pointed at her but I couldn't do it so she pressed the trigger. She shot herself." Quinn said and they hugged her tighter.

"I'm so sorry, Quinn. I really am but I promise you, we will be here for you. You will be okay. We are not leaving you. Ever." Brittany said.

"Come on, you need to get up. Please." Santana said and Quinn nodded letting go of her mother's body.

With the girl's help, she got up, Brittany grabbed the gun and as they were about to walk inside, Quinn turned towards them.

"Puck, Sam. Burn her body." The boys nodded and the girls walked her inside.

Santana helped Quinn take a bath to clean up the blood. Quinn silently cried the whole time letting the water wash away her tears.

Santana helped her get dressed and both she and Brittany went to be with Quinn. It took her a while but she fell asleep with the other two holding her.

Meanwhile downstairs, everyone was still in shock. The adults went to take care of the kids while the rest of the glee club was in the living room still shocked about what just happened.

Even Finn couldn't' think of any remark to say it, everything was still surreal to them.

They were thinking everything was fine but this proved to them that everything can change in a blink of an eye.

"I'm still in shock." Mercedes said breaking the silence. "I mean, I know Quinn was a strong person, I just had no idea how much." She said and everyone nodded.

"Can you imagine? I couldn't do it." Kurt said. "Me neither." Blaine agreed it. "I had to do it too. But my parents were already zombies." Sam said it and the others nodded in understanding.

Santana and Brittany couldn't sleep so they were awake when there was a knock on the door. Rachel opened it and peeked inside.

"Can I come in?" They looked at each other and nodded. She walked inside as they swiftly got off the bed and stood next to her watching the sleeping beauty that was Quinn.

"How is she?" Rachel whispered. "Devastated. She was crying until just now." Santana said and Brittany had an idea.

"San and I need to get some rest so why don't you stay here with her? Could you do that?" Santana and Rachel both looked at her. Santana knew exactly why Brittany was doing.

"Of course I can but are you sure?" Rachel asked and Brittany nodded. "As long as you don't let Finn come inside. The last thing she needs is…" Santana was saying.

"Don't worry, I won't let him come inside. " Rachel said and they nodded.

"Good luck." They said and left the room in silence. Rachel turned away from the door and looked at Quinn.

Sleeping Beauty described the girl to her and in this case, was she Quinn's true love's kiss? She smiled thinking about that.

She sat down on a chair by the bed and watch over the girl sleep until Quinn started to move herself.

She started trashing and tossing on the bed and Rachel went to her side. She was having a nightmare.

"Quinn, wake up. Wake up. Please." Rachel tried a couple of times until all of a sudden Quinn jolted and sat up on the bed, panting and sweating.

She turned to look at the side and saw Rachel. "Hey, it's okay. I'm here." Rachel said hugging the blonde girl who clung to her as if her life depended on it.

"You are safe here. Don't worry. It'll be okay, I promise." Rachel kept saying trying to calm Quinn down and she did after a couple of minutes.

"Do you want to try to sleep again?" Quinn shook her head and Rachel nodded. "Okay but at least lay down." Rachel said and Quinn looked at her.

"Lay with me. Please." Quinn begged and Rachel looked at those eyes, beautiful and green eyes and she just couldn't say no.

So she sat on the bed and rested her back against the head of the bed while Quinn hugged her by the waist and laid her head on her chest. Rachel's arm went to wrap itself around the girl's body.

They stood in silence until Quinn broke it. "Your heartbeat calms me." She said and Rachel breathed deeply. "I'm glad you are calmer now." Rachel said and Quinn sighed.

"As it is possible to be on my situation." Quinn said before raising her head to look at Rachel who looked down to meet her eyes.

"Thank you for staying." Quinn said and Rachel smiled. "You are more than welcome. It was the least I could do for you." Rachel said.

Quinn looked away from her hugging her waist just a little more tighter as they spent the afternoon holding each other, falling asleep in each other's arm.


	5. 2x05- Back to work

Quinn woke up, it was already night time. She looked at the body she was tangled with and smiled sadly when she saw that belonged to the girl she loves. Rachel was still sleeping soundly but Quinn couldn't sleep anymore so she carefully detangled herself from the other girl and stood up from the bed.

As much sad as she was right now, she is the leader and she needs to be strong. Her group needs her to be. Of course that the pain of what happened today would still be with her for quite some time, her mother's last words was that she needed to keep going.

They did not have the luxury to dwell on pain for losses, especially someone in her position, where she had everyone looking up to her to keep them safe, to provide for them. They needed her and now at this moment, she needed them as well.

She looked at the window and saw the stars that illuminated the sky, she remembered her life. Her mother never stood up for her against her father until when she announced that they broke up because he cheated on her with a tattooed girl almost her age.

She had been impressed and hopeful that finally the two of them could be free from him and they did for a full year until she decided to let him again and everything started to be the same way they always were.

It isn't take long before he started assaulting her mother and trying to do the same with her but during these years she had grew stronger and become a woman who could stand up for herself and that didn't need saving from anyone.

She was nothing like the little girl he had kicked out of his house, she had changed. Though looking back at her junior year it may not seem like it but she really did change. Being with the skanks also changed her and it wasn't for the worst.

A lot of things she knew she could use to protect and provide for everyone she learned with them. They were quite the group to be with in a zombie apocalypse. Maybe if she hadn't so many people to take care of ad Beth, she would have looked for them although she had a tiny bit of a feeling that the creatures did not get the best of them and that they were surviving somewhere as well.

And she deeply hoped that had managed to find themselves a good place like the one they were in. Which was a blessing. She had no idea what she would do with these people if they did not have a safe place like this to be, it would definitely had been twice as hard to keep everyone safe, alive and together.

She loves them, every single one of them. They have become her people, and the trust they have put on her made her sure f her decision to protect them and do well by them. She would not the leader Finn keeps saying she will be. Some kind of a tyrant.

She would listen to them, their ideas and chose always the best solution for them. That's what she would do. As she told Santana, they are her responsibility just as her mother was and as she promised herself she wouldn't fail them.

Quinn was so lost that she didn't hear Rachel waking up, and coming to stand beside her. "What are you thinking about?" Rachel asked and brought Quinn out of her thought. "Sorry, what did you ask?" Quinn said and Rachel smiled.

"I asked, what are you thinking about?" Rachel asked again and Quinn nodded before looking out of the window again. "Many things. Too many. But if you are worried about me, don't be. I'm okay."

"I'm still in pain but that I can only overcome with time and some normality so how about we good down and see what insanities your boyfriend s saying about me this time? Besides, I have to address of happened today." Quinn said and Rachel smiled comfortingly.

"I don't think it's necessary for you to push yourself to far right now but I see that I can't make you change your s mind so do as you wish but know that if you ever need to talk about anything, I'm all ears." Rachel said and Quinn nodded. "I know and I promise that if I need I will come to you." Quinn said and turned around and went out of the room.

Rachel followed her and stood by her side and she came down the stairs and went to the living room where there was a little bit of noise coming from. As soon as her form came into vision, silence fell and you could hear a pin drop.

Quinn came to stand in front of everyone as Rachel went to sit down. Everyone including the children turned to her. Expectations and pity could be seen from their eyes as they stared at her. She knew that she had to do this so she took a deep breath and started.

"Many of you may be feeling confused about happened and as the leader of this group, it's my duty to tell you what happened." She said. "I don't know if any of had noticed but my mother had been feeling sick for a couple of days. At first, I thought it could be flu or something but it wasn't."

"Today, in the morning, I went to the bathroom to wash my teeth and my mother was taking her bath, she didn't notice me so as I was washing, I looked at her direction and that's when I saw the huge wound she had on her shoulder." Quinn said as everyone paid attention.

"I could not believe what I was seeing, I did not want to because I knew what that meant. It meant that sooner or later she would have been turned into one of them and I could not let that happen. Even if she was my mother, I could not let the safety of our group to be compromised because she was my family. I am not that kind of leader."

"When you give me this position, you not only put your trust but also your lives and the lives of the people your love for me to protect and take care of. I cannot be selfish and that's when I made the decision that what need to be done would be done." Quinn said formally.

"I also decided to do it myself as I saw her as my responsibility as I see all of you. I told Santana and asked her that when the time to do it had come she would keep everyone inside so you didn't have to be present to see, especially the kids and I owe a big thank you S for doing it. Thank you very much for your support from the very beginning." Quinn said and looked at her best friend who smiled.

"You are welcome. That's what friends are for." Santana said and Quinn nodded. "My mom and I had a beautiful talk, we said our good byes and with her help I ended her suffering before it even began." Quinn said.

"Thing like what happened to my mom today can have to one of us in the future which is why I want to use her example to tell you that being careful is extremely needed right now. Kids, do not go running around the house without any adult supervision. You are not only putting yourself in danger but everyone else as well so please be careful."

"If you want to play outside come to me and I will select someone to keep watch on you but don't go out there without anyone knowing okay? It is too dangerous. And although I am here to protect you, I do think I will need help so who volunteers to be the leader of the kids team?" Quinn said and the kids pointed at Maggie as everyone smiled.

"Great, Maggie, whenever someone from the kids wants something they will come to you and you will come to tell me and we will solve any problems together. Are you up for the task? It's not easy." Quinn said and Maggie nodded. "I am and don't worry Quinn, I will not let any of them do something stupid." Maggie said and Quinn smiled at her along with everyone else.

"We will be counting on that. As for the adults, if you can't talk to me, I will suggest the Burt be in charge of representing the adults. Do you agree?" She asked and all the adults agreed. "For the rest of the glee club, I suggest the Rachel be the one to represent you. Is that okay?" Everyone but Finn agreed.

"Okay so from now on, Rachel, Maggie and Burt will be the representatives of the group and along with me, they will work to keep this camp safe and happy for everyone." Quinn said as they smiled along with her. "But Quinn, the last word is yours as the leader right?" Tina asked and Quinn looked at her.

"If everyone agrees with it, yes. Does anyone besides Finn have a problem with me having the final word?" She said and no one said a thing besides Finn who scoffed. "Then, it's also decided the last word will be mine. Any more questions?" Everyone shook their heads.

"I'll give the same advice I gave the kids for you guys, please, do not go past the fences. The door should only be open for the attack team who will leave and come back with the supplies. It is too risky to go out there on your own or even in groups. We don't know what is out there, what danger we could attract here from such adventures. Can I count on everyone on that as well?" Quinn asked and they nodded.

It was an understatement to say that they were impressed by her maturity and her sense of responsibility as their leader. There was no doubt in their mind that Quinn was indeed the best choice they could have made to be their leader.

Rachel was the reason for the understatement. The way she looked at Quinn was one look of admiration but it contained something more than that as well. It had something to do with what has happened between them a couple of days ago.

Something changed in her ever since their kiss and with no doubt had to do with the blonde. There was something that she couldn't understand happening to her whenever the blonde girl was involved.

And now seeing her being such an adult compromised with her duty to protect them made her see Quinn on a new light as did everyone else but there was still one person who refused to give in.

"Okay, now that we have established some of the rules there are still some things I wish to talk with you guys privately so if you don't mind I'll be in the office and will call one by one to come up. Carol, do you mind being the first?" Quinn asked and she shook her head.

"No, not at all, Quinn." She said and stood up and went over to Quinn as they walked to the office, leaving everyone else wandering what matters did Quinn wished to speak with each one of them.

 **Please comment more. I need your feedback to know where this story will go and if you think I suck at anything, please tell me and I promise to do better for the next chapter.**

 **Spoiler Alert: Quinn is more mature than you remember her, Rachel is confused, Finn is angry and a lot can happen from there.**


	6. 2x06- Maintain the balance

Quinn and Carole sat down at the office. Quinn looked at her. "You must be wondering why I called you here but it's nothing bad, I promise." Quinn said and Carole smiled. "So what is it?" Carole asked and Quinn looked at her.

"You were a nurse right?" Carole nodded. "I was thinking that it would be a god idea if you could teach if not all of us, at least a few, some basic things."

"We are going to need to know how to stitch someone or ourselves and I am asking you if you would be up to it." Quinn asked and Carole was a little shocked.

"You want me to teach nurse stuff to everyone?" She asked and Quinn nodded. "What Rachel said about how it was important that everyone learned how to take care of themselves is what gave me this idea."

"We need to be ready for the worst. All of us and I thought we could start with medical care." Quinn explained and Carole nodded.

"Why? You don't think it's a good idea to do this?" Quinn asked and Carole quickly shook her head.

"No, quite the opposite. It's a brilliant idea, I just guess I have to stop being shocked that the same girl who had once lived with me pregnant of another boy's baby is the woman who is taking care of everyone in the group now, really well by the way." Carole said and Quinn nodded in understanding.

"I know. But that girl has responsibilities now and she has to do her best. It's all I'm trying to do. Make sure that everyone has a chance to survive. So it's a yes?" Quinn asked and Carole nodded.

"It's definitely a yes. I'll be honored to contribute with my knowledge." Carole said and Quinn smiled.

"Thank you Carole. I'll plan the best way for us to have those classes and I'll tell you." Nod. "Now, could you please ask Mike, Sam and Puck to come in?" Carole nodded and got out calling the next people.

And she talked with each one of them about whatever they needed from her or what she needed from them.

"Well, thanks Burt, this was all that I needed from you. Could you please ask for Rachel and Santana to come inside?" He nodded and soon the two of them entered and sat down in front of her.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked and Quinn nodded. "As okay as I can be but I'm mostly tired." Quinn said.

"What do you want to talk to us, Q?" Santana asked and Quinn sighed. "I am trying my best to protect everyone as the leader of this group but anything can happen."

"What I wanted to talk to you is that if anything happens with me, I want the two of you to lead this group together." She said as the other two looked at each other.

"Although, you have more experience with the zombies, you are also hot headed, S and Rachel can help calming you down. What I mean is that you two are a balance."

"The balance I'm trying to be by myself, you two are together which is why if I die or something like that, I want you to take over and protect everyone and keep them safe." Quinn said.

"Why are you talking like this?" Rachel asked. "Because what happened to my mother today could happen to anyone of us including me and I'm sorry Rachel but I don't trust Finn for the role. You two are the people I trust to do what's best for the group and not only to yourselves." Quinn said and they nodded.

"Okay, we accept what you have said but I'm warning you Quinn, you better not make us have to do that, do you hear me?" Santana said. "Although we're honored you choose us, there is no one here who could do a better job at this than you. You were made to be the leader so you better protect yourself as well." Rachel finished and Santana agreed.

"Okay. I promise I will do my best to make sure you don't have to do this." Quinn smiled just a little. "Well, I guess that for now this is all. I will stay here a little linger, tell Mr. Schue and Kurt that I want them to take their places." The two of them nodded and left her alone.

Earlier, the longest talk she had was with Blaine. He showed her the maps that his family had of the forest and the house's localization. Since he knows the place well, she asked him to tell her every detail he could remember about this location.

Where is the river, hoe long by foot from the road to here, anything little thing he could think about he told her as she listened and memorized carefully.

Whenever her dad and her would watch a film like this, he always told her that if you are faced in a situation like this, the first thing you need to do is know your ground, know where you are so that you will have the advantage against any threat and that's exactly what she was doing.

Knowing where she was stepping would make her job easier and as she looked at the map, she silently thanked the man who had taught her those things.

Although he was a different person from the one she one day believed him to be, his lessons are indeed paying off right now.

Her father may have been a jerk with her, with her mother, even with Frannie but he was all she had and now he was gone and so was her mother.

She was working hard when a knock on the door came. "Come in." She said and the door opened revealing Shelby with Beth. She closed the door and walked over to Quinn who at the sight of her daughter opened a big smile.

"She asked for you." Shelby said while passing Beth to Quinn's arms. "Did you monkey?" She asked as the little girl hugged her. "I thought you needed it." Shelby said and Quinn nodded. "I did. Today was… hard, to say the least and I really needed to have this. Thank you for doing this for me. It means a lot." Quinn said and hugged Shelby with Beth still in her arms.

Shelby went to sit down. "It's funny, isn't it?" Shelby asked and Quinn looked at her. "What is?" Quinn asked. "I have adopted your daughter and you are in love with mine." Shelby said smiling and Quinn was shocked. "How did you…"

"I came to check on you earlier and the two of you were cuddling and I have eyes Quinn. I have seen the way you look at her. I only needed to put two and two together." Shelby said smirking.

"Well, I guess I am a little bit obvious." Quinn said. "Does she know?" Shelby asked. "Who, Rachel?" Nod. "Yes, I have told her a couple of days ago. I have wanted to confess since last year but with everything that happened, I just couldn't."

"But given what our lives are now, the not knowing future, I decided that I needed to tell her before it was too late and I'm relieved." Quinn said playing with Beth.

"It must be hard seeing her with Finn?" Shelby asked. "Yes, it is. Really hard, especially when he is being a douchebag but she loves him and there is nothing I can do about it besides accept that we can't be together." Quinn said sadly.

"I don't want to give you false hope but if I had to bet on something, I would bet that she feels something for you too so don't give up on her, on you two." Shelby said and Quinn looked at her.

"I'm not giving up on her but until she has chosen me, I will focus on my job and let the cards play out by themselves. She knows what I feel, if she wants to be with me she will have to come to me herself." Quinn said as Shelby nodded and she continued to play with their daughter.


	7. 2x07- Caught off guard

Kurt and Blaine were sitting on their bed and looking at the ceiling. "What are you thinking?" Kurt asked as he turned to look at his boyfriend. "My parents." Blaine said sadly. "I wonder if they are safe somewhere or with the soldiers or if they were attacked or worse." Blaine said as Kurt held his hands.

"I believe that you should try to think that they are safe and sound, just like us. That they have found some peace and safety wherever they are." Kurt said as Blaine turned to look at him as well. "Do you think they have though?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know. I want to believe they did. It will help you, trust me." Kurt said and Blaine nodded. "I do." Blaine said as he leaned and kissed Kurt. It was slow, delicate almost as if they would break if they went further.

They needed this. They needed to believe that the people they had cared about was still out there, safe and alive. That's all they should think about.

Meanwhile, another couple was also cuddling together and it was no other than Brittana. They were snuggled up on each other, almost as if they were one. Brittany was caressing Santana's hair while the brunette and an arm wrapped around the blonde's waist.

"How crazy is this now, San?" Brittany said and Santana nodded. "Too crazy, Brit-Brit. Too fucking crazy." Santana said and Brittany smiled, at least some things have not changed despite all the said craziness that their lives have become.

"Quinn has been amazing and so strong, don't you think?" Santana nodded. "She has always been strong, but now she is proving to be stronger than anyone had thought." She said and Brittany asked.

"Do you think we will survive this San?" Santana sit up and looked at her girlfriends. "I promise you we will, no matter what. I'm not going to lose you and I will do anything for you not to lose me either. You're all I have left Britt. I can't do this without you." Santana said and leaned in to kiss her girlfriend trying to assure her than they would be fine even if herself doubted that a little.

At another spot, the so called Finnchel couple were talking or better, arguing. "I can't believe you are on her side Rachel. You are my girlfriend, my fiancée. You should stick with me, not with Quinn." Finn was saying and she sighed.

"I side with Quinn because she has been doing right by all of us so far Finn. She is a great leader and unlike you, I'm trying to help instead of questioning her every move." She said back at him.

"Please Finn, for the past couple of days I have heard you only complain about Quinn being the leader and I want to know why." She asked as she was really curious. "Because everything was taken from me." He started.

"My dad's memory, my chance at getting into college, our chance at getting married, my life and now Quinn has taken the only thing I knew I was good at: leading the glee club. Why did she have to take that away from me? Besides you, it was all I had left." He said and tears formed in his eyes so she stood up and hugged him.

"You know it was never her intention to take that away from you. If everyone thinks she is a better leader right now, she shouldn't be blamed for it, Finn. It's not fair." Rachel said softly wanting him to see reason.

He hugged her tighter and smelled her scent. "Thank God, she won't take you away from me." He said and at that moment, her eyes went wide at his words as she remembered the kiss she shared with Quinn not too long ago.

And she felt guilty. Why? Because she wasn't sure anymore that Quinn had no chance at stealing her away. Santa Barbra. What is she supposed to do now with this new information?

With that, the night has given way for another day and another and before they could believe 2 weeks had passed. Quinn was the first one to wake up as she has put herself to always make sure everything was okay before everyone else started to wake up.

She put on a black tank top, grey pants and a pair of ankle boots and a jacket, the holster she got from her father's office, then she attached the gun and ammo and the necklace her mother gave her before she…

She couldn't think about that now, she need to continue to do her job. She kissed her daughter on the cheek and did the same with Rachel before walking out of the room. The sun was still rising. She went to check on every room to see if everyone was okay.

Once she was finished doing that, she went out of the house. The ones in patrol were Burt and Mike. She went over to where Mike was. "Hey Quinn." He said and she nodded. "Hey Mike. How's everything?" She asked and he looked around.

"Well, so far everything is quiet. No sign of anything, Quinn." He said and she smiled a little. "Lucky us, Mike. Keep checking." She said as he nodded and she left to go check with Burt. She came up to him and smiled.

"Good morning, Burt. How is everything from up here?" She asked and he looked at her. "Good morning to you as well, Quinn. Everything is the same." He said. "Could I have a look?" She asked and he nodded, giving her the binocular as she looked around. Thankfully, nothing seemed to be out of normal.

"Thank you Burt." She gave him the binocular back and climbed downstairs and went to what was now her office. She went to have another look on the map and making plans for how to get the supplies.

She was so absorbed by the work that she forgot about time and didn't notice when someone entered the office until a voice said from behind her. "What are you doing up so early?" Quinn jumped a little before recognizing the voice.

"Rachel, you scared me." She said without turning to look at the brunette who walked up to stand beside her as they both looked at the maps. "What are you doing?" Rachel repeated her question.

"I'm studying which will be the best way for us to get our supplies in the run we'll make in a couple of weeks. I need to plan very well or else, it could be a suicide mission." Quinn said as Rachel watched her so focused.

"I can't send a team to a part of the city full of those things, they would die. I need to find a way of making sure that everyone comes back alive, safe and with the supplies." Quinn said and before she could continue she felt herself being pulled until she felt a pair of soft lips on hers.


	8. 2x08- You are such a child

To say that she was surprised was an understatement but nonetheless, it didn't take her another second to wrap her arms around the shorter girl who in return deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck.

The kiss was different than the first one, this one was more passionate. It was clear that they both wanted this, really wanted it. The first on had a shock tone to it since they had never done it before and Rachel never knew Quinn's feelings.

It didn't take long for Quinn's tongue to nibble Rachel's bottom lip. The other girl didn't take long to oblige and grant the entrance. The moment their tongues met, they both felt a jolt of electricity run through their bodies.

Never has Rachel ever felt like this, not even her first kiss with Finn held so many emotions that made her so overwhelmed she completely forgot how to think how to breathe. This was new for both of them.

As for Quinn, this is all she had wanted since she first laid her eyes on the brunette but even though she knows that because of Finn they shouldn't be doing this, the moment Rachel's tongue comes in contact with hers, she forgets everything, that the world exists beyond this precious moment.

They continued to explore each other and the feelings that were taking over their hearts and minds. Only when oxygen was extremely needed did they finally stop to catch their breaths but without detangling their bodies which were clearly made to fit each other as two puzzle pieces.

Rachel rested her forehead against Quinn who was still dazed by what had just happened. She did not expect that one coming. Definitely not that. She didn't want to but she knew she needed to. She pulled away and looked at Rachel.

"Rachel…" She was saying but the other girl shut her up with a kiss, a gentle one. Quinn closed her eyes and tried to memorize the taste of Rachel's lips on her for as long as she could. They continued to peck each other's lips until Rachel pulled away, looked at Quinn's eyes as they both remained silent.

She kissed the blonde's cheek and let go walking out of the office, leaving a stunned Quinn frozen at her place. "What the hell was that?" Quinn asked before touching her lips and smiling, shaking her head and returning to her work.

With Rachel, as she closed the door of the office, she leaned against it as she closed her eyes remembering the way their lips melted against each other and the feeling of Quinn's arms wrapped around her waist pulling her closer as if wanting them both to become one.

She was daydreaming until a voice brought her back to reality. "Rachel, are you okay?" Kurt asked and she opened her eyes and looked at him. "I don't know. I don't know." She said and smiled walking up to him and kissing his cheek before leaving him there all confused.

Quinn continued to work until she started to hear some fuss and soon there was a knock on the door and she opened it revealing a Brittany looking flushed. "Quinn, you need to come right now." Brittany said and Quinn come to her side in a rush and they both ran outside where a fight was taking place. Finn and Puck were fighting. Quinn quickly ran and came to separate them. She put her hands up as she stood in between them.

"What the hell is going on here?!" She yelled looking over at Puck waiting for an answer. "The dumbass over there wants to go outside and I told him you said that was not allowed but he just can't stand to have to follow you." Puck said as Quinn turned to Finn.

"Is that true, Finn?" Quinn asked and he nodded. "Yeah, it is. I want to go out and I have every right to go out whenever I want it too." He was saying and finally after weeks hearing to his rambling Quinn lost it.

"Shut up Finn!" She yelled. "I am so tired of your childish behavior. Are you a baby? Because even the kids aren't as childish as you have been ever since this whole thing started and I have sit and listened until now. This is enough." She said as everyone stopped to listen to her.

"I have no idea why you are so angry that you didn't get to be the leader. Let me tell you this, I didn't ask to be the leader. The group asked me to be. All I tried to do was keep them safe but you? What have you done for the group so far Finn? Ever since the beginning. Have you done anything that was for the group and not only for you?" She asked as she looked at him.

"The answer is no. Why is it no? Because you are selfish, you are childish, you are arrogant. You have been showing flaws that no leader should have. But I don't think this is only why you are so angry and truth is I don't want to know."

"What I want to know though is if one of your crisis you are or are not putting this group n danger. Just remember than your mom, Rachel and Kurt are all here. I will let you go past the fences but anything that happens inside or outside it will be your fault."

"So if you come and only find our bodies, be sure to know that you might as well have killed everyone in here. Is that what you want Finn? To kill everyone in here simply because I am the one in charge and not you?" Quinn asked.

"Grow up. No one will go past this fence unless I say so and for you it's a big NO. Got it? Now stop being a child and go back inside before I let you walk out and don't let you walk back in." She said and he sighed as he walked, or better stumped his way back into the house, kicking dirt on the way.

She turned to everyone. "I meant what I have said guys. This is not a game, if you are irresponsible, you are not only putting yourself in danger but everyone else as well so before doing anything come to me and whatever problem you have I promise I will do my best to help you solve it, just don't do anything stupid. I don't want to lose anyone else." Quinn said as everyone heard her and registered her words, nodding at how true they were.

She nodded and made her way back inside, staring at Rachel while she did so. As everyone resumed to what they were doing before, Rachel decided that she needed to talk to someone about what was happening and she knew exactly who was the best option.


	9. 2x09- Season Finale

It was already night but the time that Rachel decided to talk with the one person she hoped that could help her figure out what she was feeling. Someone who wasn't there for her but that she now needed, her mother. Shelby.

After everyone had eaten and started playing some game she quietly came to Shelby's side and whispered. _"Can I talk to you in private?"_ Shelby was a little surprised but she wouldn't miss this chance so she nodded. Beth was with Quinn anyway.

They came outside and walked a little away from the house coming to stand beside one of the cars. "What do you want to talk with me?" Shelby asked and Rachel sighed before leaning against the car and staring at the woman in front of her.

"I need your help." Rachel said and Shelby was a little surprised but quickly figured out what would Rachel want her help with. After all, it was obvious to her what was going on and she knew she hadn't been wrong.

"Let me guess. It's about you and Quinn, am I right?" Rachel was shocked and it showed making Shelby give a light chuckle. "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." Shelby said and Rachel finally regained her consciousness. "How did you know?"

"I have two eyes who work just fine Rachel. I saw the two of you together and when I asked Quinn, she confirmed that she was in love with you." Shelby said and Rachel was still shocked. "If it is that obvious why didn't anyone else notice it?" Rachel asked cautious.

"Because I don't think anyone beside Finn would really care if you two were or weren't in love. And as for Finn, I believe the idea of you having feelings for a girl, let alone Quinn would be insane to say the least." Shelby explained and Rachel sighed and closed her eyes.

"I know. It would have been insane for me as well but after we kissed, it seems like I can't think of anything else. From the moment I wake up to the moment I go to sleep and now even in my dreams, she is always there."

"And there are times when I had to control myself to not jump on her and kiss her although today, I couldn't control it." Rachel said and Shelby smiled. "You jumped on her and kissed her?" Shelby asked and Rachel smiled. "No, I didn't jump but I did kiss her and it felt so good. It felt so right that I don't know what I'm feeling anymore." Rachel said.

"Tell me something. What do you feel about Finn?" Shelby asked and Rachel thought for a while before answering. "I have always loved him. He was all that I wanted. When I had him, I remember being so happy."

"What we went through together means a lot to me and being his fiancée was something I had only dreamed about it. But now I am. I was happy, or at least I thought I was until the world ended, he changed and Quinn told me the truth." Rachel said finishing.

"Okay, now tell me what do you feel about Quinn?" Shelby asked and immediately a smile made his way to her face with just hearing the blonde's name. Apparently Rachel didn't notice but Shelby certainly did.

"For a long, long time all I felt for her was anger and hate, even a little bit of fear. She didn't exactly make my life easy and she was with Finn and I wanted to be with him so she was automatically my enemy but after her pregnancy, I kind of saw another side of her, a more human one and it changed a little the way I Looked at her."

"Then I had Finn and was always worried she would take him away from me and we were back at being enemies but that changed as well and we evolved into some kind of friendship. Until the world ended and suddenly she tells me she is in love with me leaving me confused as hell about what to do." Rachel finished her rambling as Shelby patiently listened to it.

"I don't know much about love, my love life had been a disaster but what I do know is that you need to try to focus on what your heart wants. Once you listen to it, you will make the right choice."

"I don't know much about Finn and I don't want to judge him from what I have seen because I think he might be better than what he is showing now but I do know Quinn, Rachel. She loves you very much. You can see in the way she looks at you, I wish that someone would look at me like that." Shelby said and smiled.

"I don't know what to think. I can't even think about what is happening with me and Quinn. I know I love Finn but what I feel for Quinn is the problem because I don't know what it is. And I don't know if I want to find out, at least not right now. Finn is too unstable and something like this could be what makes him go off and no one needs that."

"I can't do anything while I'm still doubting it myself. Don't you think that if I was to face the consequences of it shouldn't I at least be 100% sure about it?" Rachel asked and Shelby nodded. Rachel was right. Finn wouldn't take this slightly so if she was going to face him, at least she should have any doubts about it.

"Besides Quinn is super busy with planning the trip to town and I have to try to keep Finn at bay to not jeopardize anything, we both have more important things to do and that's what we should been focusing on that." Rachel said and Shelby nodded again. But despite everything, she was sure this was an excuse but if her daughter didn't want to see what was right in front of her, she wouldn't be the one to push her.

Quinn was at the office, she has spent most of her time there. This trip wouldn't be an easy mission and she was terrified that it would go wrong and someone would die and it would be her fault. These people trusted her and she swore not to fail them which is why things needs to be perfect. They needed to be.

* * *

Spoilers for Season 3:

1- Faberry moments

2- The trip

3- Death (s) ?

Only this much will be revealed, if you want to know what will happen, come check season 3. Reviews are extremely welcomed. See you guys again soon. Kisses.


End file.
